


Bella is Wonder Woman

by TonyStarkAlive3000



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Justice League (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Amazons - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Demigods, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Hades is a Good Parent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is Not Amused, POV Diana (Wonder Woman), POV Female Character, Strong Female Characters, Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkAlive3000/pseuds/TonyStarkAlive3000
Summary: Bella is hiding a secret from the Cullens. She is not who she appears to be.After the death of Superman, Bella is found out by billionaire Bruce Wayne, who is looking to start a Justice League. Bella is skeptical and refuses his offer.As the Cullens find out her true identity as demigod Diana, a vengeful adversary threatens her family and Bella is forced to return to Themyscira and find help, before it's too late.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Wonder Woman. Or Batman. Or Twilight. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bella Point of View

Bruce Wayne was sitting across from me. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire from Gotham City. I vaguely wondered why he was here, talking to me. I was not an interesting person.

He continued to stare me down with his dark, brooding eyes. I squirmed uncomfortable under his stare. To be completely honest, he was creeping me out the way he kept staring at me. Finally, he spoke.

"I know who you really are, Miss Swan."

I stared at him. I cleared my throat nervously. "And who do you think I am?"

He leaned down and pulled out a thick file from his briefcase. I gulped at how big the file was.

He flipped it open. "I found this in Lex Luthor's office at LexCorp. It appears he knows a lot about you, or more specifically, your past." He looked up at my pale face. "You're not human, are you Miss Swan?"

I stared at him, unable to breathe. How on earth did he find out? It's too late now, I bet he knew everything, so I just shook my head to answer his question. He smirked.

"What are you?"

I stared down at my hands as I spoke. "Of all people you know who I am. Who the world needs me to be, I'm Wonder Woman."

He glared. "Be a little more specific, please." I smirked at him.

"My name is Diana Prince. I am the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus himself. I was the first child born on Paradise Island in the three thousand years that the immortal Amazons lived there. Before you ask, yes, I am immortal. I'm a goddess. I came here to Forks to gain more intel on LexCorp. Apparently, Lex is planning something. Lex has some kind of rock that is capable of destroying the Man that Flies, or-"

"Superman." He finished. I nodded.

"Well, Miss Swan, there is no need to go further into your investigation. Superman is dead, and Lex Luthor is in prison."

There was a hallow silence.

"Don't tell me that Lex killed Superman." I gasped, shocked.

Bruce shook his head. "Not himself, no. He created a monster, an ancient Kryptonian deformity if you will, out of his own DNA and from General Zod, who was in fact from Krypton, where Superman was also from. That monster, -Doomsday, as Lex called him- was the one who killed Superman."

I stared at him in shock. "And this has something to do with me because?"

"I need help. I want to gather a team to fight for justice, those people, like you. Or like Superman. We need to put evil in it's place. We need to come together to save mankind."

I shook my head. "I won't do it."

He frowned. "And why won't you?"

I sighed and stared down. "A hundred years ago I walked away from mankind, from a century of horrors. Man made a world where standing together is impossible." I looked up at him. "And besides, apart from minor criminals, there is no evil. Lex is in prison, and we have nothing to worry about." I stood up to leave. Bruce grabbed my hand as I was walking towards the door.

"Men are still good." He said to me. "We fight. We kill. We betray one another. But we can rebuild. We can do better. We will. We have to."

"Why?" I snapped, yanking my hand away. "Because Superman is dead? I don't owe this world anything." With that, I turned my back again and prepared to walk away but he was there, in front of me. I swear, he reminded me of Edward when he did that. I almost smiled.

"Criminals are like weeds, Diana." He told me sternly. "Pull one up, another grows in its place. This is about the future of the world."

I scoffed. "I don't care what happens to this world, Bruce. I don't belong here, this isn't my home. Why should I waste my time on mortals if they're going to make the same mistakes over and over again?" I stepped closer to him. "You know what they say: those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. I don't want to see another Holocaust, but the world has proven that they don't need heroes. So why bother?"

"We have to keep Superman's memory alive."

"No, we don't! Look how they treated him! The world acted like they didn't need him! They were putting him on trial! If they acted like that to him, then they're probably going to act like that to us. Always questioning us, always putting us on trial. I will not go through with it!"

"Diana, there is something much bigger at stake if we don't join together. Please, for the sake of your mortal loved ones, please."

I stared at him suspiciously for a long moment. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am." Was his quick reply.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know what I think?" I asked him. "I think there is more to Bruce Wayne than what meets the eye."

He chuckled. "Do you?"

I nodded.

"What makes you think that?"

"One simple reason. The fact that you want me to join you, a freaking billionaire on a quest to take down criminals who threaten our planetary security. Now tell me, why does this particular billionaire, who, in my opinion, doesn't socialize with humans at all, want to save the planet? And why, do you know so much about me before I told you who I really was?"

He continued to say nothing. I scowled. "Come on! I told you who I was, I think it's only fair that you tell me who you are!"

He shook his head. "You won't help me, so you don't get to know." He pulled out his business card. "If you change your mind, call me." With that, he disappeared. I scowled at the ground. Stupid freaking billionaire.

I turned and walked back to my vehicle. I climbed in, and at that moment my cell phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was Alice. I sighed, and answered it.

"Hello, Alice."

"Alice is being held hostage at this moment." A deep voice responded. "If you aren't here in fifteen minutes, then you'll never see her alive again, do you understand?"

I sighed wearily. "Emmett, I don't have time for games. Put Alice on."

I heard Emmett groan. "Aw, Bella, you're no fun!"

"Put her on the phone!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay, geez, Bella!"

I waited for five seconds and then I heard Alice's voice.

"Hey Bella!"

"Why on Earth does Emmett have your phone?"

I heard her high pitch giggle. "He stole it. I knew you were done with your meeting with Bruce, he decided to pull a little harmless prank."

I sighed. "Do you want me over, or was that part of his stupid prank?"

"You can come over. I have to show you something anyway."

"Okay, I'll be there." I hung up the phone and proceeded to the Cullen House.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens find out Bella's secret, and Bella is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter looks weird to me i might re-write it, not sure yet.

I arrived at the Cullen's house and I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. I didn't like this strange feeling that was coursing through my body. I sighed heavily and went to open my door but someone beat me to it. I looked up and saw Edward, who picked me up into his arms and before I knew it, I was inside the house.

Emmett and Alice were play wrestling in the living room, under the watchful eyes of Jasper and Esme. Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine in the chair, ignoring her husband and sister's antics. Carlisle was head deep in paper work in the rocking chair in the corner. Esme was knitting on the couch, still watching Alice and Emmett wrestle. I wasn't sure if I liked watching the tiniest Cullen wrestle the biggest.

"Give it back, Emmett!" Tiny Alice shouted. Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. "Not a chance, anorexic elf whore!"

I started laughing hysterically. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both Rosalie and Esme smack Emmett on the back of his head. I heard Jasper growl at him. I stopped laughing for one second, then I saw the look on Emmett's face. He looked almost remorseful, but it was so poor that I started laughing again, harder than before. Jasper had to calm me down, even though I didn't want him to. I glared at him.

I sat down on the couch next to Esme and sighed. Alice heard me and looked over. "How come you never told us you knew Bruce Wayne?" She asked. The room fell silent at her words. Once again, I was the center of attention. Go figure.

Everyone stared at me, shocked. For a few moments, nobody said a word. I stared right back at them, unblinking.

Emmett spoke up first. "You know Bruce Wayne, the Head of Wayne Enterprises? That guy is a fucking billionaire!" Esme smacked Emmett again for cursing. Emmett rubbed the back of his head, and muttered, "I meant that guy really must be rolling in the dough." I snickered.

"I thought he lived in Gotham City." Rosalie chipped in. I opened my mouth to say something but Carlisle spoke up before I could.

"He doesn't really talk to people outside of his cooperation." He commented. Jasper nodded in agreement.

I sighed. "He just wanted to talk to me. That is all."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh really?"

I shrunk away from her stare. "Yes, that is all." Alice continued to glare at me, and I can tell that she knew that I was lying, and I also knew she was contemplating on whether or not she wanted to confront me about it. She decided against it and so she went back to wrestling Emmett.

I laid down on Edward's lap on the couch. I was suddenly feeling very ill, but I knew that Edward would fuss and worry obsessively over me if he knew, so I kept it to myself. However, as the hours passed, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. I got off the couch to get a glass of water from their enormous and unnecessary kitchen. I reached for a glass, and suddenly, I felt a wave of dizziness come over me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle enter the room but before I could acknowledge him, I fell and everything went black.

The first thing I felt when I woke up was cool hands touching me, more than one pair. I coughed, and managed to open my eyes. I saw Carlisle come over and sat down next to me. He ran his hand over my forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked me, concerned. I coughed again and sat up. I smiled up at him. "I'm okay," I told him. "Just a little tired."

He nodded. "You collapsed while you were trying to get a glass. Luckily, I was there to catch you before you hit the ground. You're not running a fever, but I want you to lay down and rest, okay?" I nodded at him sleepily. Damn Jasper and his empathy. I heard Jasper chuckle from across the room. "Sorry, Bella." I heard him say before I yawned and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing loudly in my ear. I groaned inwardly as I reached up to answer it, only for it to slip through my fingers and land on the floor. Edward quickly picked it up and handed it to me. I smiled in thanks.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Diana." I froze, and pinched the bridge of my nose when I heard Bruce Wayne's deep voice in my ear. "How are you?"

"How did you get my number?" I snapped at him. Edward cocked his head to the side, obviously confused. I shook my head at him.

"I hacked LexCorp's database and got it."

I sat up quickly. "LEX LUTHOR HAS MY NUMBER?" I shouted at the top of my voice. All the vampires were suddenly by my side, confused over my outburst. I ignored them, and ran to the window, peering out into the abyss of the woods. No doubt Lex's goonies were keeping tabs on me.

"Relax, Diana. He's keeping tabs on you because I stole your file from them. Obviously, they think you did it. So don't be alarmed if you see a black Cadillac trailing you wherever you go. That's me, keeping a lookout for you in case his men do something to you."

I sighed. "And why are you protecting me when you know that I am more than capable of defending myself?"

"That's an excellent question, Diana. Let me answer your question with a question: If you are so capable of defending yourself, then how come you had to have your vampires scare off Victoria when you could've done so yourself?"

I quickly turned around to face the Cullens, do doubt that they have been listening to my conversation. They were shocked, to say the least. I turned back to the window.

"How did you know that?" I hissed at him. "How do you know so much about me that wasn't in the file?"

Bruce chuckled darkly. "Oh, it was in the file alright. Lex knows about your vampires, and now, so do I."

I stood by the window, not saying a word, too furious to even speak. All of a sudden, Alice appeared, holding out her hand for the phone. I gave it to her. She pushed a button and said calmly,

"Mr. Wayne, this is Alice Cullen, Bella's soon to be sister." She smirked at me. "You are now on speaker so that us vampires can talk to you. First question: why did Bella had to talk to you today?"

I heard Bruce clear his throat. "Well, Alice, I wanted to talk to her because I needed her help. You see, Superman died not too long ago-and I assume you blood suckers know who he was- and now the world has no hero. I went to LexCorp to steal files of meta-humans, to help me create a Justice League-so to speak- and Bella's file was in there. So I came into contact with her and that is how today came to be. Bella is not human, as she admitted to me earlier, and I tried to ask her for her help, but she flat out refused, saying, -and I quote- 'A hundred years ago, I walked away from mankind, from a century of horrors. Man made a world where standing together is impossible'." At this point, Alice was glaring at me and the rest of the Cullens seemed to be in a state of deep shock, staring at me with their mouths open. I rolled my eyes at them, and tried to ignore their reactions.

"She goes on to say that there is no evil and that we have nothing to worry about. But she's wrong: Diana, if you're listening, I'm just telling you right now that even though Alexander Luthor is behind bars, there is always going to be someone like him to take his place. Let me ask you a question: If you had a chance to stop Adolf Hitler, would you?"

I glared at the phone. "I tried, Bruce!" I snapped. "I actually tried to stop Hitler, but he, like you, was stubborn. He insisted that his Final Solution-much like yours-"

"Did you just compare me to Hitler?"

"Yes, I sure did!"

"You talked to him?"

"Yes! In his words, he said, '

Meine endgültige Lösung ist für das Wohl der Menschheit. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um dieses Land zu machen, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle.' Meaning, 'My final solution is for the good of humanity. You need not worry for the sake of this country, I have everything under control.'"

There was silence throughout the room. I cleared my throat. "If you read my file, you can see that in it, I was pictured with him during one of his speeches. Go look at it!"

"I will."

"Then get off the damn phone!"

I heard Emmett laugh. I turned my famous glare on him, and he fell silent. The Cullens as far as I could tell, were still in shock over the news that I wasn't human. Edward looked like he took that news the hardest, his face looked as if he was being tortured. I instantly felt a ping of regret. I never meant to hurt him. I was only trying to protect him.

The silence was deafening. I desperately wished for someone to say something, anything. Finally, Emmett spoke.

"Who's Superman?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is pissed the Cullens know her secret and runs off. The Cullens meet Bruce Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy update.

We all stared at Emmett. I wondered if he even had a brain. Superman had been all over CNN, and splashed all over the newspapers, so how can anyone not know who he was?

He caught us all looking at him. He laughed loudly. "I'm just playing, I know who he is. What do you guys think I am? Stupid?" Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. Emmett glared. "Don't get mad at me, get mad at Bella. She's the one who was hiding all this crap from us." He turned his glare on me. "You owe us an explanation, Diana!"

I glared back at him, ignoring Bruce for a moment.   
"My name is Bella, you fat lard!" Bruce laughed loudly over the phone. I turned to Alice who was still holding my phone. "Shut the hell up, Bruce. This doesn't concern you."

"Technically it does because I still have your file and if you won't tell them who you are, then I will just have to walk in that mansion of a house and give it to them directly. Try me, I dare you." I finally snapped. I snatched the phone from Alice's hand and disconnected the call angrily. I was so furious that I completely lost all control and punched a hole in their wall. Then I walked out the door, slamming the door behind me.

I walked straight into the woods, and away from that house. I didn't even bother to take my cell with me, knowing that Bruce was going to call me again. Thinking about him made me want to punch a tree, which I promptly did. The tree fell down with a loud thud, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be left alone with the chaos that is my immortal life.

I eventually found myself hopelessly lost, and so I found a nice, dry log and I sat down, staring into space. It wasn't long before I heard someone call my name. I rolled my eyes, and decided to hide. I hid in the base of an evergreen tree and waited.

The Cullens, lead by Bruce Wayne came into view after I have been in the tree for almost two hours. "She was here, I can smell her scent." I heard Jasper say. "She's still here," Alice said, and I wondered if she was going to rat me out. I didn't want to be found. I was still pissed off at Bruce.

Edward Point of View

I was in a state of deep shock. How could Bella keep this secret from me? How is she not human? Was she a werewolf? A fairy?

I vaguely heard Bella speak over my thoughts.

"Shut the hell up, Bruce. This doesn't concern you." I looked up at her. She was furious. Her small hands were clenched into fists, that were shaking at her sides, and her face was a bright shade of red.

"Technically it does because I still have your file and if you won't tell them who you are, then I will just have to walk in that mansion of a house and give it to them directly. Try me, I dare you." I heard Bruce say over the phone. I went back to watching Bella and saw a side of her that I have never seen before. Judging from my family's shocked expressions, they haven't seen that side of her either. She completely snapped, snatching the cell phone out of Alice's hands and shut it angrily. Then she did something that shocked us even more: she turned and punched a hole into our wall and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

There was a shocked silence after she left. No one knew exactly what to say. What were we supposed to do, confront her about this?

'Son, we should give her space, she's really upset right now and we don't want to push her farther.' I looked over at Carlisle and gave him a nod. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Rosalie spoke up. "I didn't think she had it in her," she said in admiration. 'Damn! I should probably start being nice to her.' I rolled my eyes at her thought. I turned my attention to Jasper's thoughts. 'Why wasn't I able to calm her down?' Could it be possible that she's not human?'

"You weren't able to calm her down?" I ask him, shocked. Everyone turned to look at me and Jasper. He shook his head. "No, I wasn't. Her emotions were very strong. It could be the fact that she is most likely not human."

Emmett interrupted. "How is she not human? She looks like a human, smells like a human. She bleeds like a human. What the hell-"

Carlisle interrupted him before Emmett got more upset. "Calm down, Emmett. We all have to remain calm." He turned to Alice, who was staring at the phone in her hands. "Alice, do you think that you can call Bruce back?" Alice looked up. "He's going to call in about 5 minutes." She said, then stared back at the phone, singing America the Beautiful in her head. I frowned at her.

"What are you hiding from me, Alice?" I asked her. She just shook her head and continued to stare at the phone. Before long, it rang and Alice picked it up.

"She's not here, Mr. Wayne." She said. "After she hung up on you, she punched a decent size hole in our wall and left." Bruce chuckled. "Shouldn't someone be out looking for her?" he asked. "I know that she is capable of taking care of herself, since she has been doing it for the past one hundred years, but still."

I spoke up. "Bruce, since Bella won't tell us who she really is, can you tell us? Is she immortal?" There was a silence and then Bruce sighed. "Her real name is Diana Prince." He began. "She is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta-from the Amazon- and Zeus. She is indeed immortal, but she isn't a vampire, like you all. She and her family have been around for a very long time." He paused. Carlisle spoke up after a few quiet minutes. "She's a goddess?" he asked, shocked. I turned to stare at him. His thoughts were focused on the idea that Bella was a goddess. Right now he was trying to see the signs of her being immortal. He wasn't coming up with anything. I focused back on Bruce as he began to speak again.

"Yes, Diana is a goddess. She told me earlier today she was the first child born on Paradise Island in the three thousand years the Amazonians have been there." Emmett interrupted with a shout. "BELLA IS THREE THOUSAND YEARS OLD!??" I winced. Emmett was just so loud, and very, very, annoying.

Bruce must have shared my thoughts because he sighed. "No, I just said she was the first child born in the three thousand years the Amazonians were on the island. I never said that she was three thousand years old."

"Someone should go look for her," Esme's voice came from the kitchen. "She's been gone for an hour now, and I am starting to get concerned." I nodded with her. "I agree, she could get hurt being out there by herself." I said, heading towards the door.

Alice stood up. "Bruce is coming with us. He should be here right about now." All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, and I turned to open it and a middle aged human was standing there, a grim look on his ashen face. "I assume you are Bruce Wayne?" I asked him, shaking his hand. "And I assume you are Bella's boyfriend?" he asked me in return. I grinned in spite of myself. "Yes I am." I replied.

"Well, we better get going. It's getting dark soon." Bruce said, shooting a glance at the sky. I agreed and soon we were all out the door. We had to walk because even though Bruce knew about the existence of vampires, none of us wanted to make him uncomfortable by picking him up and running at full vampire speed.

An hour later, we reached the spot where Bella's scent was the strongest. "She was here, I can smell her scent." Jasper said, looking around. Good way to point out the obvious, I wanted to snap at him, but I held my tongue. "She's still here," Alice said, and I turned to look at her. 'She's hiding in the base of that evergreen tree.' She jerked her head in the direction of the tree. I turned, and I saw Bella literally in the tree, leaning forward watching us. As soon as she saw me looking at her, she bolted. I ran after her, but Bruce was faster. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming soon


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullen's meet Zeus, Diana almost kills Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some Star Wars bashing. If you like Star Wars, proceed with caution.  
> What Diana says about the franchise does not reflect what this fanfic author thinks, although she isn't really a fan.

Bella Point of View:

I struggled in Bruce's arms, but he only grinned and held me tighter. I was starting to get pissed off. And when a goddess is pissed off, you best believe destruction is sure to happen. Nobody wants to be around when that happens. A goddess's wrath should always be feared.

I heard Jasper's voice right then, right when I was about to reach for The Sword of Athena. "You should probably let her go, she's getting very angry." I turned and glared at him. "You think?" I snap at him. "I'm being held against my will!" Bruce chuckled. That sent me over the edge.

I grabbed him forcefully by the shoulders and threw him over me, sending him flying into a tree. I sprang to my feet, and grabbed my faithful sword from my bag and held it to Bruce's neck. 

Bruce's eyes widened as he focused on the sword that was on his throat. He then looked up at me, fear clear in his dark brown eyes. There was a silence as I stared him down. Nobody moved.

"Are you going to kill me, Diana?" he asked me quietly. I held the sword closer to his mortal throat. I cocked my head to the side, as if I was deliberating. I smiled menacingly at him, and I saw Bruce flinch. I leaned in closer to him until my lips were at his ears.

"Now why would I kill the Gotham Bat?" I whispered to him. He tensed up, shock clear on his face. I laughed, highly amused at the situation. "Did you think I was going to leave Gotham City without their precious vigilante?"

Bruce stared at me. "How did you know that I was Batman?" he demanded hoarsely. I laughed again. At the moment, I didn't care that the Cullens were watching me. I would deal with them later. Right now, my focus was on the man who had snooped through my file and had exposed me. He deserved to suffer for what he did. I didn't take too kindly for someone going through my personal life and knowing everything about me. That's why I kept my identity a secret, besides the fact that Zeus said that if they figured out who I was, my powers would be stripped and I would become a stupid human. It had happened before, and I hated it. Being a human sucks, because you are weak, and get hurt a lot easier. That pissed me off.

I turned my focus back on the man responsible for fucking up my way of life. I pressed the tip of my sword closer to his throat and as I prepared to end him, I felt a hand on my arm. I turned, and saw Alice shake her head at me. I was immediately furious.

"Bella, just stop." She told me quietly. "He didn't do anything to you." I glare at her. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" I shout at her. "How can you stand there and tell me that he didn't do anything to me? He exposed me!"

"He did the right thing, Bella."

I shook my head in anger. "No, he didn't! There was a reason why I didn't tell you who I was, and now thanks to this scumbag, I am going to pay the price for his arrogance." I turned my glare back to Bruce, who had stood up and had walked closer to me. I took a step back. "Don't come any closer." I warned him. He frowned, but did as he was told.

Carlisle came forward slowly. I stared at him warily. "Bella?" he asked. "What did you mean when you said that you were going to pay the price for his arrogance?" I shook my head at him. "I cannot tell you. I said too much already." Now it was Carlisle's turn to frown. "Bella, we just want to help you. Please tell us. We'll keep it a secret, you can trust us."

"She said she can't tell you." We all turned towards the mysterious voice. At first, we saw nothing but then we saw a shadow and the last person I expected to see came out. It was my father, Zeus.

I gulped and quickly put The Sword of Athena back into my bookbag. My father walked up to me, and unexpectedly, I was drawn into a hug. I stared at my father, shocked. Zeus isn't normally this calm. I wondered what had changed.

Edward, who had been quiet throughout this whole ordeal, spoke up. "Are you really Zeus?" He asked warily. I stared at Edward, trying to sense what he was feeling, but all I saw was curiosity.

My father nodded. "Yes I am. I am her father." He turned to me. "Diana," he began seriously. Then in Darth Vader's voice, he said, "I am your father."

Everyone started laughing, Emmett of course being the loudest. The only one not laughing was me, because personally, it wasn't very funny. I hated Star Wars with a passion.

I glared at my father, who was bent over from laughing so hard. I cleared my throat. "You aren't funny, Zeus." I informed him irritably. "Star Wars is the most stupid, over-rated, pathetic excuse of a franchise, trashy, garbage, film series known to man, and everyone who likes it are dumbass trashy assholes." Everyone stared at me, shocked.

"You hate Star Wars?" Emmett asked me, sounding as if he was going to cry. I nodded. "I don't just hate it, I loathe it. I want to murder the screenwriters and everyone else for coming up with a lame idea for a franchise. The only good to come out of Star Wars was Carrie Fisher." Emmett looked wounded, then immediately after he was furious. He tackled me before I could blink. I opened my eyes to meet Emmett's pitch black ones. I glared at him, hoping he would back off. He didn't, he just growled at me in fury.

"Star Wars is awesome!" he yelled in my face. "Don't you ever let me hear you criticize the genius of J.J Abrams, Michael Arndt, and Lawrence Kasdan ever again! I'll fucking kill you!" I shoved him off me angrily. Emmett was such a fucking crybaby. I swear he was a five-year-old in a ninety something old vampire. I rolled my eyes at my thought.

After everyone calmed down, my father cleared his throat. "You all probably want to know who Diana really is. I am sorry to say, that she cannot tell you." "Why can't she tell us?" Esme asked, worry a crease on her porcelain forehead. I gave her a small, encouraging smile. Zeus bless that woman.

My father smiled before saying, "Because I am going to tell you. Diana would never reveal herself, and since you all know and trust her, then I will trust you."

I gasped in shock. "Father, you told me I couldn't reveal myself because-" He cut me off. "Because I was going to turn you back into a weak, sniveling human if you did?" he started laughing loudly. I scowled at him. "Diana, you are immortal, you cannot turn human. That was a illusion. Not even I can turn you into one. I lied so that you would lay low, you silly girl." He laughed harder.

"Okay, I tell you now." He cleared his throat. "Diana is-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked in my opinion, might rewrite I don't know. What I do know is that the story gets better. Just hang on.


	5. Diana's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens find out how she became Wonder Woman. Bella and Rosalie reach an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better, I promise. I know it sucks, but keep hanging in there.

I slapped my father in his meaty biceps irritably. I was not in the mood for theatrics. This was a serious matter, and he was making light of it.

Zeus turned to me. "Diana, why don't you tell them where you came from? It's your story, after all." I glared at him. "Hell no!" I snapped at him. "I am so angry at you that I could spit fire!" Everyone laughed at me, while I stood there and pouted. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

Zeus rolled his eyes at me, then shrugged his burly shoulders. He then turned to Bruce and the waiting Cullens and proceeded to tell them my history, how I had stolen the Sword of Athena-thus disobeying my mother Queen Hippolyta- to go protect a bunch of mortals who had never once thanked me for my contribution to society. He told them about how I fought alongside soldiers in World War 2 and how I had fallen in love with a soldier named Daniel Masen, and then how I watched him die before my very eyes. I saw Edward's eyes tighten when he heard that I had loved someone before him. I felt a twinge of regret at his pain.

I sighed as he finished up my story and I saw Edward and Jasper look at me, concern on their marble faces. I shook my head at them wearily. I gathered my belongings quietly when I thought no one was looking and made my escape. A few minutes later when I was sure I was alone, I flew up in a high branch and sat there quietly.

A few minutes later, I felt a presence beside me and I turned to see the last person I had expected to see to willingly sit next to me: Rosalie. I stared at her in shock.

Mine and Rosalie's relationship was by no means perfect. In fact, she strongly disliked me, if not hated me, because I was "human." She thought that I didn't deserve to be in her world, and she had no problem letting her feelings towards me be known. That's why I was so surprised to see her with me, as she usually kept her distance while shooting me evil glares from across the room.

She sat down on the branch next to me and sighed heavily. We were both silent for at least ten minutes before she suddenly turned to me. "Bella, why didn't you tell us that you were a goddess?" she asked me quietly. I kept my face down, ashamed.

"The truth is, Rosalie," I began hesitantly. "I never wanted immortality. I just wanted to be normal, you know fall in love, marry, have kids, grow old, and die. I literally hate being like this. I never asked for any of this, but it wasn't my choice. I wish I did have a choice, because I would choose differently if I could." I looked up at her. "Did you ever want something so bad that it hurts?" I ask her seriously. She stared at me for a short while, an unrecognizable emotion filling her topaz eyes. She slowly reached out and held my hand. "Yes," she replied, "I did. I still do."

We were silent for a few more minutes. Rosalie spoke up again. "What is it that you want so badly?" I sighed wearily. "I want children." I whispered, staring down at the ground. "Can't goddesses have children?" she asked, curiosity ringing in her voice. I laugh without humor. "I can't, but all the others can." I told her unwillingly. I hated talking about this, it made me sad. But Rosalie was going to be my sister soon, and believe it or not, I wanted to be on good terms with her. We were getting there, slowly but surely.

I looked up at Rosalie, and she was staring at me with the oddest expression on her beautiful face. It was a mix of sympathy and awe. I have no idea why she was in awe. "Why can't you in particular have children?" she asked. I knew that question was coming, but I still couldn't hold in a small gasp. I turned from her and started trembling. "In Roman mythology, I am supposed to be goddess of the hunt. I am also known for being the virgin goddess of childbirth and women. I am one of three maiden goddesses, and we swore to each other that we would never marry. And so if I can't marry, I can't have children either." I closed my eyes as a tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away angrily and cursed myself silently for being so weak.

All of a sudden, I found myself in Rosalie's cold arms. She had hugged me, willingly hugged me. I was so surprised at first, and then I slowly wrapped my arms around her as well. I think that we made a lot of progress in our relationship today.

"Aww!" someone said from behind us, and we both jumped. We turned, and there was Emmett,-being the idiot that he was- crouched on the branch behind us. He was wearing a goofy grin on his face. He kind of reminded me of the Joker the way he was smiling. Rosalie reached towards him and smacked him on the back of his head for interrupting us. I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Oww, Rosie babe, what was that for?" he whined, rubbing the back of his head. Rosalie rolled her eyes daintily. "For interrupting us." She said simply. I smiled at her warmly, and she returned it. Before I could say something, I heard voices from below us. I looked down, and saw Bruce, Zeus, and the rest of the Cullens looking for us. We watched amused as they had no luck finding us, until Emmett started singing 'Blow' by Kesha causing them to look up and see us all in the tree.

"This place about to blow, oh oh oh!" Emmett sang, swinging from the branches like a madman Tarzan before jumping down and landing on Edward. A brawl insured, until Esme broke in and stopped it. I turned to Rosalie. "I have no idea what you see in him." I told her bluntly. She laughed. "Sometimes, I don't know either." She crouched to jump down, but then stopped in her tracks. She turned to me. "How did you get up here, Bella?" I smiled at her. "I flew." Then I grabbed my stuff and flew down, landing on the balls of my feet. Everyone stared at me, shocked.

"THE FUCK!?!!" Emmett shouted, causing him to get slapped by Esme and Rosalie. "WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THAT?!?" he went on, earning yet another slap from Rosalie. I glare at him. "It's called flying, you imbecile." I informed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter up soon


	6. Fighting/Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella fights Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

The Cullens stared at me in shock. It was almost hilarious, if it wasn't seriously annoying. I sighed and mentally prepared for the onslaught of questions. Knowing them, it would probably be a lot. And I was right.

"How can you fly?" Emmett.

"What other things can you do?" Carlisle.

"What was that sword you attacked Bruce with?" Edward.

"Can you fight?" Jasper.

I frowned at him. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I have some fighting experience, I could teach you if you wanted."

I stared at Jasper in absolute total shock. Never in the time that I have known the Cullens had he wanted to be near me. I knew he stayed away because he had trouble controlling his thirst. A small part of it also was Edward's overprotectiveness.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Unless you don't want to..."

"Of course, I can fight." I stated. "But you can teach me new moves."

"No." Edward suddenly said. I looked over at him and glared.

"And why the hell can't I fight? You think I can't handle it? Let me tell you something mister, I fought in World War 2, the front lines. I know how to fight."

"This is about your safety!" He hissed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you are so damn overprotective, I'll be fine. You've got nothing to worry about."

He sighed wearily. "I just can't stand the thought of you fighting, that's all."

"Did you really fight in World War 2?" Jasper asked, impressed. I nodded at him. "That's when I met Daniel. He was a British spy; his mission was to spy on the Germans. His plane crashed on my island, and the rest is what my father told you."

There was a silence after I had finished. They were told by Zeus, which by the way was goofing off with Bruce in a tree- very immaturely- what the fate of my last love was. I felt a twinge of guilt thinking that word. I felt bad for lying to Edward, saying he was my only love. I never liked to lie, but it was necessary for keeping my secret, which I also felt guilty for not telling them sooner.

I sighed wearily. I felt so physically and emotionally drained, I had had enough to deal with today, with my secret being exposed, being bombarded with a hodge-podge of questions, and all the stress of it all was starting to get to me. Once again, I felt my legs buckle from beneath me but before I could land on the ground, I felt myself being scooped up into someone's arms. I looked up and it was Edward, who held me closer to his chest. I snuggled up and fell asleep.

Later

Edward POV

I watched uneasily from the sidelines as Jasper dodged Bella's blow, only to be hit on the side of his face. Against my better judgement, Bella was fighting the most dangerous vampire there ever was on the face of the earth, and it made me uneasy. Believe it or not, she was a good fighter, and even Jasper was caught off guard.

I let my mind wonder to the recent events that had transpired. I can't believe that Bella never told me. Never told me she wasn't human. Never told me about her past. Never told me about Daniel. Never told me about any of it.

I had to admit to myself I was hurt that Bella had loved someone else before me. She had told me when we first got together that she had never been with anyone else.

Well, the truth is out. And I don't know how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter coming soon


	7. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria decides to come for Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

After kicking Jasper's ass, I took the party back to the Cullen's place. I grabbed Edward's hand and practically dragged him into his room for a much-needed discussion. I could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't taking the news that I was not who I said I was very well. He looked utterly crushed.

He wouldn't even look at me at first. We just sat there, neither one of us saying a word. Finally, the silence became more than I could bear.

"Say something please!" I begged Edward. He turned to me in a sudden fury.

"What is there to say?" he hissed. "That my girlfriend is not who she said she was? That she has been lying the whole time we've been together?"

"You know it's not like that." I told him, pleadingly. "I never meant to hurt you like this, Edward."

"But you did."

There was a silence. Then he sighed and wrapped his long arms around my waist.

"I wish you would have told me the truth from the beginning, instead of lying to me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry, really I am." I told him, laying my head down on his chest.

"I forgive you," he murmured. "But I would like it if you would be honest with me in the future, okay?"

I nodded against his chest. We stayed that way until we heard a crash from downstairs. We both raced down the stairs only to find Alice in the middle of a vision, eyes blank, and a broken flower pot at her feet. All eyes were on her.

Suddenly, Edward growled loudly. The others turned to him.

"What is it, son?" Carlisle asked. "What is she seeing?"

Alice, coming out of the vision answered.   
"Victoria is coming for Bella."

Zeus, who had been very quiet, spoke up. "Who is this Victoria and why is she coming for my daughter?"

I turned to him. "There was this vampire named James, and he attacked me in a ballet studio not too long ago. He was killed by Edward. Well, Victoria was his mate and apparently she wants revenge, you know, mate for a mate. She wants to kill me because Edward killed James."

He stared at me, appalled.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked Alice. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few moments, she opened them. "A few weeks, at most." She replied.

I pinched the bridge of my nose warily. I could feel my Amazonian blood boil with hatred for Victoria. I wanted it to be me to finish her off, not anybody else. As if he could read my thoughts, Edward pulled me closer, as if to restrain me.

"What do we do?" I whispered, worriedly.

"We fight." Jasper spoke up. I saw pain flash on Carlisle and Esme's faces. If anyone hated fighting, it was them.

"Isn't there another way?" Esme pleaded.

Edward shook his head. "Victoria isn't going to stop until Bella is dead. We have no other choice. We must fight. To protect Bella."

I scowled. As if she knew what I was thinking, Rosalie spoke up.   
"Bella can take care of herself, Edward." She said, tossing her blonde locks, "You saw her fighting Jasper, I bet she could take Victoria on."

Edward growled at her. "Bella is not fighting Victoria and that's final!"

Rosalie glared at him. "Bella is more than capable of making her own damn decisions. Let her make them herself."

"Or let me speak for myself." I turned to Edward. "She's right, I can defend myself just fine."

"You are not fighting Victoria!" he retorted. "She's dangerous!"

"So is Jasper, and I fought him."

"That's different. He was holding back."

"Why are you being so difficult about this?"

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, I'm not a baby!"

"Enough!" Both Edward and I stopped, but still glared at each other.

"Arguing isn't helping anything." Carlisle continued.

I was getting infuriated with Edward for being this way. I was, like Rosalie said, capable of defending myself and making my own decisions. If only he could see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter coming


	8. On Her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella sneaks out to find Victoria. Emmett comforts Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter next is coming soon

I paced angrily in my room infuriated at the world. Of all the things Edward had seen of my abilities, he still consists of treating me like a child and being overprotective. He watched me beat Jasper, why was Victoria any different? 

I sat down at my desk with a huff. Edward had dropped me off and then went home, probably talking about the situation. Without me, which infuriated me further because it was me that Victoria and not them.

I sighed and turned toward my closet. There was my lasso, hanging golden and loose. Reminder of what I used to be, powerful and independent. There was a time where I didn't depend on anyone but myself. Then Daniel had come along. He'd helped me realize that I didn't have to be alone. But now I see what I had to do. I had to find Victoria and end her on my own.

I stood up and put on my armor, slipping my lasso onto my belt. After placing my sword in the holster on my back, I then placed Antiope's headband, with the introverted triangle on my head. I am ready. 

**********Edward*********

After dropping Bella off at home I raced home to discuss the situation with the rest of the family. I hated leaving Bella out, but it was her and her safety I was concerned about. We had no idea what Victoria was capable of, but she could seriously hurt Bella. 

I drove onto the driveway and noticed that Bruce's car was gone. I frowned. He must have gone back to Gotham City to get supplies. He'd promised to help with the Victoria problem. 

I put Bruce at the back of my mind as I walked up the steps to my home, only to hear the sound of arguing. 

"-of what we should tell Edward." 

"The truth!" 

"Oh, like Edward's gonna handle that well! 'Hi Edward! Alice had a vision of Bella sneaking out and finding Victoria on her own' Yeah, Edward is gonna be so calm about that!" 

"SHE WHAT!" I roared, racing into the room. It was almost comical how quiet the room got. 

Emmett and Alice were in the midst of an argument and they both looked at me guiltily. 

"I had a vision that Bella went out looking for Victoria." Alice said after a short silence. I turned around ready to leave and before I could Emmett was in the doorway blocking my path. 

"Get out of my way." I growled at him. He just shook his head at me. 

"I'm not gonna let you go out there and distract her from what she's doing." he told me. I was incredulous. "You expect me to just wait around and let her get killed?" I asked angrily. 

"I expect you to have faith, dude." 

That was the least thing that I would have expected Emmett to say. I was completely speechless, and when he saw that he had my attention, he continued. 

"I know you must be thinking, 'When did Emmett become religious?' but having faith is not just a religious thing. It's just a fancy way of saying you trust someone. 

When I became a vampire, I was thrust into a situation where I didn't know what was going to happen. I realized that I had to have faith, to trust Carlisle to know that he was doing, just like you need to do with Bella." 

"But what if she needs help?" I asked, uncertain. Emmett laid a massive hand on my shoulder. 

"Then trust her to come to us and ask. Or trust her to know what she's doing."


	9. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds out Victoria's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda short. next upload coming soon

I raced through the forest on high alert, looking and sensing for any signs of Victoria. I was running so fast, my hair was not touching my face. That did not matter, however because all I was worried about was finding Victoria and ending her.

After a few moments, I heard noises. From the sounds, I judged them to be voices. I flew up to a tree branch and landing softly on my heels waited. It wasn't long before the voices got closer.

"-we can't get to Bella if those pesky Cullen's are in the way." a male voice said. I did not recognize the voice so I leaned in for a look and saw a tall muscular blonde. His eyes were a bright shade of red, so red that it resembled the color of blood. A human drinker. Go figure.

That's when I saw it: the bright red hair of the woman I was hunting and watched as she turned to the man.

"When are you going to learn to trust me?" she said in a very high, child-like voice. I flinched back and a shiver went down my spine. I did not want to hear the voice again but unfortunately I had to.

"They won't be in the way." she continued. "I have seen to that."

"But the newborns are not even ready." The man protested. "Derrick and Brian keep fighting each other and I may have to kill them and on top of that there's Felicia and Sarah I have to keep separating because they keep kissing each other to the point it may be considered porn, and then-"

"Riley!" Victoria hissed. Riley. Why does that name sound so familiar?

Then it hit me. Riley Biers. The boy that disappeared after a soccer game, the one Charlie was talking about. Victoria must have changed him. For what?

"It doesn't matter if they're ready or not. All we got to do is lead them to the house and let them do what they want to it. Swan will obviously be there, and that's when I bait her, and kill her. Simple." 

I shuddered and then froze as I realized what was happening. Victoria made an army of newborn vampires, and they were going to attack the Cullens. 

If I was human, I would have shit my pants.


	10. The Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella destroys Victoria and Riley, but not the army, which would return to bite her in the behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not very good at writing fight scenes. my bad

Edward:

I paced back and forth as time went by, longing desperately that I was by Bella's side. She didn't need to be doing this alone, but as usual she was stubborn and went ahead and took matters into her own hands. Anything could happen to her out there; she could be strangled to death by Victoria's strong grip, or be ripped apart by her bare hands, or-

"Edward, can you please stop pacing?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to look where the voice came from. It was Emmett and he looked exasperated. "She's going to be fine, Edward. Now can you get out of the way so that I can play my game?"

I rolled my eyes but moved out of the way. "Glad that you're so calm." I grumbled, crossing my arms. It was so nice-cue the sarcasm- that my family was sitting around while my precious Bella was putting herself in danger. I sighed and left the room to pace somewhere else.

Bella:

I was still sitting in the tree, shaken up from the news I had just heard escape the two vampire's mouths. Sending a newborn army after the Cullens? That was a good tactic, but it would fail. I was not going to let that happen to my family. And with that, I made my move.

I flew high up in the air, and then flew straight down and landed hard right in front of them. I grabbed the Lasso of Hestia from my belt and wrapped it quickly around Riley and swung him into a tree. I then banged my bracelets together at Victoria, releasing an energy that knocked her off her feet.

Booooossshhhh!

I felt a presence behind me and so I turned around and leaping onto his back, I put both hands on both sides of his face and quickly twisted, separating his head from his body. A cry of shock ripped out of Victoria's mouth as she watched me burn the remains of Riley. I then turned my attention to her.

She rushed at me with much speed, but I was faster. Using my shield, I blocked her from me and then with a quick movement, I had my sword out and cut off her right ear. She cried out in pain and I took the moment to swing my sword at her head. She ducked at the last moment.

She rushed at me again and grabbing me she slammed me into a tree. I groaned and then grabbing my lasso, attempted to wrap her in it, but she jumped and escaped being lassoed. I flew straight at her and grabbing her hair, slammed her into the same tree she had slammed me into.

I was finally able to lasso her and as she struggled the rope glowed golden and restricted her movements. I grabbed her by her throat.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled at her, yanking the rope tighter. She continued to resist, but started growling at me, her red eyes glinted with hatred and thirst. I only made it tighter. 

"Why are you doing this?" I repeated. "Because you're the reason James is dead!" she shouted at me in her high falsetto voice, and even though it was filled with malice, her voice was like music to my ears. 

"What were you going to do with the newborns?" I asked her, watching her struggle. 

"Tear the CULLENS APART!" she screamed the last words out as she hissed in pain. 

"If you tell me the truth and stop struggling, it wouldn't hurt as much." I informed her. She didn't listen and she continued to struggle as the rope dug into her rock hard skin. After getting the answers I needed, I decided it was time to put her out of her misery. I grabbed my sword and quickly cut off her head. I dismembered her body and threw her parts into the fire with Riley's ashes.

I decided to put my sword and lasso back and then I flew toward the direction of the Cullen's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter coming soon


	11. The News and the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella tells the Cullens. Bella plans to go back to Themyscira for help.

I raced through the forest as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to tell the Cullens what I had found out. I did not want them to be left in the dark about what Victoria had been planning. There was a newborn army of vampires that needed to be taken care of. 

I landed right onto their front porch and up to their door, letting myself in. Emmett was in the living room, playing Call of Duty when he saw me and he stared and then started laughing. 

"Damn Bella!" he guffawed. "Did Halloween come already?" he continued laughing as I mock-glared at him. I didn't really mind honestly, the costume was a little ridiculous. 

His mention of my name however brought all the Cullens to the living room. They stared at me, except for Emmett who was still laughing. 

"Is that your armor?" Jasper finally asked, looking interested. I nodded at him. 

"It looks great on you!" Alice gushed. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would say that.

I took a deep breath to begin telling my news, but before I could, Edward interrupted and he grabbed me into a hug. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he kept repeating as he checked me over for injuries. Once he was satisfied he turned to me. 

"What were you thinking?" he almost yelled. "Going after Victoria yourself was an extremely reckless thing to do! You could have gotten hurt!" 

And there he goes with the dramatics. 

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture, Edward!" I snapped. "I have bad news that concerns all of you." 

The room got quiet. I was finally able to tell my news. 

"I was able to kill Victoria, but before I did I overheard something that she was saying to her little henchman-" 

Emmett started laughing again. I silenced him with one of my famous death glares. 

"I heard her tell him that she made an army of newborn vampires and was planning on unleashing them on all of you." 

Gasps filled the room. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jasper freeze. I frowned and made a mental note to check on him later. 

"I don't know when they are coming, " I continued, "But I suggest that we make an army of our own. Call up some friends and family and see if they are willing to help. I myself have some family that I'm going to recruit, including Zeus." 

"Whatever happened to him?" Emmett wondered. No one payed him any attention. 

I'm leaving for Themyscira in a day's time." I informed them. Edward began to protest. 

"This is final, Edward!" I glared at him, silently daring him to defy me. He didn't. 

"What about the Denali's?" Jasper suggested. 

Emmett spoke up. "They're probably still pissed at us for Laurent and shit." Esme reached over and smacked on the head for his language. 

After the meeting was adjourned, we all went our separate ways to begin our missions.


	12. Back To Themyscira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella leaves for Themyscira, with Edward unable to let her go without a fight.

I flew back home and wasn't surprised to see Edward sitting on my bed. I rolled my eyes as I began to suspect the conversation that was to come.

"You're not going alone." Edward told me immediately after I pulled out a suitcase.

"Of course, I am." I replied, pulling clothes out of my closet. "I am the only one who knows how to get there, and besides, the Amazons don't take too kindly to men on their island." I started folding my clothes into my suitcase.

"I'm not allowing you to- "

"You're not going to not allow me to do anything!" I told him firmly. "What I do is not up to you and not up to discussion."

"You're not going alone; I won't let you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose wearily. This was the exact reason why I had hoped to be gone before he realized I was. He was keeping me from what I needed to do by being argumentative and uncompliant. I certainly didn't want him to come if he was going to be this way.

"I'm going alone Edward and that's final!" I snapped at him. He looked wounded, but I ignored him and continued packing my belongings.

It was silent for a few moments before I sighed. "You know I love you, but this is something I need to do on my own." I told him, sitting down by his side. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. "I understand." He murmured. "I just don't want you to leave me." He tightened his grip on me a little bit.

I wrapped my arms around him in return and we sat there for a few moments in silence. "I have to get going now." I said finally, releasing my grip. He nodded and let me go. I stood up and I finished packing my bags.

I then grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number to the airlines. "Thank you for calling American Airlines this is Mary speaking how may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to book a flight." I looked around my room to see if there was anything that I was missing.

"Okay, and what is your name?"

"Isabella Swan."

All I heard was the sound of typing.

"And where would you like to travel?" The woman cleared her throat right in my ear, and I winced. That was super annoying.

"Alexandria, Egypt." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's eyebrow go up, but I ignored it for the moment.

"What date will you be traveling?"

"Today, if possible." I replied, sitting back down on my bed.

There was that typing in my ear again.

"So we have a 2:30 flight or a 4:30 flight to Alexandria. Which do you prefer?" Mary asked.

"2:30 is fine."

I looked at the clock. It was only midnight, but if I wanted to get to the airport on time, I best leave now. I tucked the phone on my shoulder and reached for my bags, but Edward beat me to it and grabbed them for me. We both headed down the stairs quietly, as to not wake Charlie up.

"Alight Miss Swan, we have your flight booked for Alexandria at 2:30 today and the total cost is eight hundred and sixty-eight dollars. Thank you for choosing American Airlines and have a nice day." She hung up. 

"Alexandria, Egypt?" Edward asked as we packed my bags into my truck.

"It's close to where Themyscira is." I informed him and then suddenly turned to face him. "If I find out that you followed me there I swear..."

Edward cut me off. "I won't, I promise." He held his hands up in the sign for surrender. I stared at him for a moment and then nodded. I didn't believe him.

Edward

I drove Bella to the airport in her truck. I never understood why she would keep this hunk of junk. It was old, rusty and not to mention slow. I had tried to get her a new vehicle but somehow she found out and she made me return it.

"My mother said I could never return to Themyscira." Bella said softly staring out the window.

"How come?" I asked. I grabbed her hand and started rubbing circles into her palm.

"Because I had chosen to isolate myself from them the day that I left and joined the world of man. The Amazons didn't want men on their island and since I had rescued a man and took him to the island, she saw fit to tell me that I could never return."

Bella was silent for a moment as she contemplated this.

"I never regretted my choice. Mankind was slowly killing themselves and I felt like it was my duty to stop it. I didn't have to, but there was that urge in me that needed to help them."

"So you left." I said, stating the obvious.

She nodded.

"I left my entire life behind and I had to make a new one after the war was over." She put her head down.

"That must have been very hard for you." I told her, rubbing her back soothingly. She just shrugged.

After that, the car fell silent. 

We arrived at the airport at around 1 o'clock. I parked the truck and after getting the bags out of the back, we walked into the airport.

Then all too soon it was time to say goodbye. I didn't want to, but I knew Bella needed to do this. I turned to Bella and suddenly she threw herself into my arms. I held her as close to my body as I could without harming her. I inhaled her scent for what could be the last time in a while.

"I'll be back soon, Edward." She told me then leaned in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last as long as I wanted it to. I almost whimpered.

I watched silently as Bella picked her bags up, gave me one last smile, and then she walked away from me. I was utterly crushed.

Bella

After I paid for my ticket, I sat down and waited to board the plane. About an hour later, I was seated. As I was looking out the window, I heard my phone buzz. Pulling it out, I saw it was a text message from Edward.

'I miss you already.'

I smiled and sent my reply.

'Don't worry, I'll be back before you miss me that much.'

His reply came a moment later.

'I'm counting on it.'

I smiled again and put my phone away. The flight was starting soon.

It took about eight hours for me to get to the Bong El Arab International Airport. Speaking in Arabic, I grabbed a taxi and told him to take me to the border, on the Mediterranean Sea.

Once there, I paid a sailor to borrow a canoe and after that, I was on my way.

It took me about an hour to reach the island but once I did, it took my breath away. Themyscira had always been beautiful, but it looked lovelier than it had ever been. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked around at my childhood home.

It was just like Ancient Greece, with the Coliseum and the beautiful architecture.

Before I could explore any further, I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around and came face to face with my mother, Queen Hippolyta. She gasped as she recognized me.

"Diana?"

I smiled.

"Hello, Mother."


	13. Raising an Army in Themyscira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella reunites with her mother Queen Hippolyta, who lends some of her best warriors to help fight the newborns.

Bella POV

I smiled as I looked around me. Themyscira had not changed one bit.

Currently I was walking beside my mother Queen Hippolyta. She was taking me to the Throne Room, the same where over a hundred years ago, Daniel crash landed on Themyscira and after the battle that killed Antiope, we had interrogated him.

I swallowed the lump that suddenly rose in my throat. After that day, I was never the same. That was the day that I decided to follow my destiny, to defeat Ares. That was the day I had left Themyscira. I had not been back. Until now.

"What brings you back to Themyscira, Diana?" Hippolyta asked as she took a seat on her throne. "You were never supposed to return."

"I need help, mother. And I didn't know where else to turn to." I responded, and then I took a deep breath. "I know you don't trust the humans, especially because of what happened when they came to our island."

I saw my mother wince, along with several others. They still remembered.

"But I need you to set that distrust aside. There is a threat, a threat that needs to be dealt with, and to deal with it, I need an army." I proceeded to tell them everything that had happened since I had first moved to Forks. When I was finished, the entire room was silent. My mother was staring at me with an incredulous look.

Acanthra, the senator of the island was looking thoughtful. For another few moments, no one uttered a word.

Hippolyta was the first to speak. "You've gotten yourself in quite a bit of trouble, haven't you?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been getting used to it."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Acanthra asked. "And do you expect us all to gather our arms to defend these vampires and leave Themyscira defenseless?"

I pulled out the Lasso of Hestia, one end tied around my wrist. "I don't expect all of you to come. I do not even expect any of you to come. But I can tell you that I am speaking the truth." I held my wrist up so they could see the lasso tied around it. Acanthra nodded in acknowledgement.

"We know nothing of these so-called vampires!" Menalippe, a Lieutenant, spoke up. "They could be dangerous! You want us to endanger our lives to help vampires who could potentially kill us?" 

"I understand your concern, Menalippe." I replied, stepping forward. "They are dangerous, I admit. But they show remarkable restraint. I have been with them for over a year. They have had slight problems however, but once they got used to me, they put those problems behind them.

"I know you all have your doubts, but believe me, it will all be worth it. They are good people, worth defending. You just need to say you'll help."

The Throne Room was silent as they contemplated my words.

"The Council will deliberate in the Council Room." My mother announced, and she got up from her throne. Acanthra, Menalippe, and a couple others followed her out of the room. My heart sank. It did not seem like they were willing to help. They have not forgotten the last time they helped, -which if you think about it, they were not helping as much as they were defending their island from the Germans-when Antiope was killed.

I walked over to the stairs leading up to the throne and sat down on the bottom step. I placed my head between my legs.

Moments later, I hear footsteps and looking up, I saw Philippus sit down next to me.

"Why are these vampires worth fighting for?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You've always been my bodyguard." I responded. "You've known me since I was created. You know that I do not fight for anything if I do not have a reason to. Well, the reason is that I love them. I love them so much that being without them would physically hurt me. They're my family. Their love for me and my love for them is why I fight for them, and with them."

She stared at me like I was a puzzle she was trying to solve. Maybe I was. I don't even know myself anymore.

"No matter the reason, I'm standing with you." She said, grasping my hand in hers.

I looked at her straight in the eyes. "There is a strong possibility that you could die."

"My loyalty is to you, Diana. If you walk into danger, so will I. I will gladly lay down my life for yours."

I smiled at her through my tears. Out of all the Amazons, Philippus was the most loyal. She had the most passion for protecting and defending Themyscira, and her fellow Amazons. She was the warrior I aspired to be.

It wasn't long that we heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Philippus and I stood up and moved to make room for my mother to sit on her throne. The room was completely silent.

"The Council has come to a decision." She announced, looking at me directly. "We have agreed to offer support. Unfortunately, I cannot leave Themyscira, but I am prepared to send about twenty-five of my best warriors with you."

I smiled and bowed to my mother. "Thank you, mother."

She suddenly smiled at me.

Later as we were preparing for the journey back to Forks, my mother glided over to me.

"I'm very proud of you, Diana." She told me, placing both hands on my shoulders. "You have earned your place as a true Amazon."

My eyes filled with tears and seeing this, my mother embraced me. We stood there for a few moments until Philippus walked over to us.

"Pardon the interruption, My Queen, but Diana, everything is ready for departure."

Queen Hippolyta released me and took a step back. I gave her one last smile and with that, I turned my back and boarded the ship.

As we sailed away, I looked back at my mother and Themyscira. I did not look away until I couldn't see them anymore.


	14. In Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and the Amazons arrive in Forks.

Edward POV

It has been three days since I've seen Bella. Hopefully, everything was going well for her.

Jasper had tried to contact the Denali's but they were still pissed about Laurent and were unwilling to help.

"What about the werewolves?" Emmett suggested. "Maybe they are willing to help us."

It was silent for a few moments.

"It's a long shot, but it wouldn't hurt to ask." Jasper said.

Carlisle, who was standing over by the window pulled out his phone and began dialing Sam's number. We all watched him make the call. After a few moments, he turned to all of us.

"Sam wants to meet us on the treaty line to discuss it." He pocketed his phone.

"When?" I asked, then went ahead and peaked into his mind. 'Tomorrow, at three.' He thought.

"Tomorrow, at three." He said out loud.

"Cool." Said Emmett, throwing himself on the couch. "I have time to kick Jasper's ass in Mario Cart."

"Language!" Esme scolded. I rolled my eyes. Emmett was such a child.

"Not if I kick it first, turd for brains!" Jasper caught the controller Emmett threw at him and settled himself on the couch. How could I forget Jasper was a child too?

The rest of us dispersed. Carlisle went to his office. Esme retired to her room. Alice and Rosalie sat at the kitchen table, doing their nails. I went to my piano and started playing Bella's Lullaby.

"Dude, I know you're missing Bella right now, but shut the fuck up with that piano!" Emmett's voice called out to me. I glared daggers at the back of his head. Before I could utter a retort, Esme's voice came down from her room.

"I hope that wasn't a swear I heard coming out of your mouth, Emmett McCarty Cullen!" I snickered at the buffoon sitting next to Jasper on the couch.

'Shut the hell up, Gayward.' Emmett thought to me. 'See what I did there, Eddie? Instead of Edward, I said Gayward. Because you're gay.'

"First off, I'm not gay. My name is not Gayward, and don't call me Eddie."

Jasper let out a laugh.

"Shut it, Jasper!" I growled, irritated.

"You need to relax, Edward." Jasper retorted.

"He needs to get laid." Emmett muttered.

Jasper let out a snort, then suddenly both were laughing loudly.

"You're both idiots." I told them, and walked outside, growling at them under my breath. They only laughed louder.

I sat down on the porch and sighed. I had tried to call Bella but was unable to reach her so I'm assuming Themyscira didn't have cell reception. I missed her so much. I longed to be by her side at this very moment. I'm hoping that wherever she is, that she's on her way back to me.

Bella POV

We were almost to the house. We had been traveling for over two days. They've asked me so many questions my throat was starting to get sore from answering them all.

"Forks is really beautiful, Diana." Philippus broke the silence, looking all around her. I smiled as we turned onto the drive from the highway. "I always thought it was too green for my liking." I shrugged, nonchalantly. 

"There's life everywhere. I can see why you picked this place to live." she wiped her brow as she walked.

After a mile, we saw the house. And sitting on the porch was my Edward. My heart skipped two beats as I stared at my Adonis. I couldn't control the happiness that sprang up deep within. I was home.

As we approached, Edward looked up, and we locked eyes. He stood up, his eyes sparkling with joy as he slowly walked toward me.

"Bella." he said like a scripture. I could've shouted hallelujah right then and there.

He gave a joyous laugh as he suddenly picked me up and spinned me around before putting me down. Our lips met in a ferocious battle as we embraced. When we pulled apart, we were both breathless.

"I've missed you so much, Edward."

He chuckled and brushed a strand of hair from my face. "You have no idea how much I missed you too."

"Forgive my intrusion, Diana, but who exactly is this man?" Phillipus asked, motioning toward Edward. "Is he one of the vampires we're here to destroy?" As she spoke, my fellow Amazons readied their weapons and pointed them at Edward, who raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"No, he's one of the good ones." I quickly said, and they lowered their weapons. "Remember, it's the red eyed vampires we're here for."

I grabbed Edward's hand. "Edward, this is Phillipus. She was my bodyguard on Themyscira. Phillipus, this is my companion, Edward."

"Companion." she tested the word on her tongue. "You are in a relationship with this vampire?"

I nod.

Edward smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Phillipus." She gave him a stiff nod in return. He turned his attention to the others.

"There's quite a lot of you." he said to me. I shrugged. "They were the only ones-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

We all turned to the direction of the front door, where Emmett was standing with a dumbstruck expression on his face. He was staring at my fellow sisters, who had their weapons drawn in his direction.

"Emmett, what have I told you about your language?" Esme scolded, coming up from behind him. She stopped when she saw us all out in the front yard.

"Bella, you're home!" she exclaimed, rushing over to me. She threw her arms around me in a hug. I smiled and hugged her in return.

She soon released me and that's when she saw the others, who stared at her curiously. Esme opened her mouth to speak but someone beat her to it.

"HOLY SHIT!"

We turned and saw Jasper on the porch, eyes wide.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN, YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"


	15. Meeting With the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens meet with the wolves to ask for help. Rose nearly kills an Amazon for touching her husband.

Bella POV

It was crowded, but my sisters were all able to fit in the living room. Some were standing while others sat comfortably on the couch. Emmett was in the middle, surrounded by Amazons on both sides, with one black haired Amazon had her hand on Emmett's bicep and was staring at him in lust. She was going to end up as Rose's lunch if she didn't remove her hand.

Carlisle was eager to get to know the Amazons, and was deep in conversation with Pillipus. He was asking her many questions about them, and she was doing her best to answer.

Poor Jasper was in the corner looking constipated, feeling almost every emotion from everyone in the room at once. He was feeling everything from excitement, to anger(I snuck a peek at Rosalie, who was glaring at the Amazon with her hand on Emmett) to lust. Alice was patting his arm reassuringly but it didn't appear to be helping. He looked as if he wanted to bolt from the room.

Esme was tidying up for the women, and making chit chat with Ka'Leah, one of Themyscira's valiant warriors. In fact, she replaced Antiope after her untimely death by the hands of the Germans. She hadn't wanted to at first, but my mother the Queen had hand picked her specifically so after careful thought she had accepted. Mother didn't anticipate any trouble on Themyscira, so she had allowed her General to come with me here to Forks.

I stole another glance at Rose, who if she was human, her face would be red with rage. Rosalie's glare was cold and icy and even though she wasn't glaring at me, I flinched.

Note to self: don't piss off Rosalie.

Finally, Rose had had enough and she marched over to Noel, who still had her hand on Emmett. Rose shoved her hand off.

"Listen bitch." she hissed, and Noel flinched back. "I don't care if you're an Amazon warrior, if you lay your hand on my husband again I will grind you into dust, bring you back, and make you eat your own dust!"

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped, but Rose ignored her and turned to her husband, who knew what was coming but still cowered back. "And you!" she pointed a perfect manicured finger at him. "Stop letting her touch you! You are mine! No one else's, got it?" Emmett nodded mutely, and then gave her a grin.

"You're hot when you're jealous."

"Shut the hell up."

"Rosalie." Esme scolded. Rose just rolled her eyes.

I looked at Edward who smiled and taking me by the hand led me outside on the porch. He sat me down on the porch swing and we sat there watching the sunset.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" I asked, laying my head down on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and drew me closer to his side.

I felt him shrug. "Not much. There's a meeting with the wolves tomorrow at three." I frowned. "Do you think they will help us?" I flashed back to when Edward and Jacob had been fighing over me. The way they glared at each other with hatred, after I had punched Jacob for kissing me.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Bella." he responded, kissing my forehead. "Even if they choose not to, we should still have plenty to fight off Victoria's army."

"Are you sure we'll have enough to fight them all off? We don't know how big her army is. What if we're outnumbered?" Edward put both hands on the side of my head and looked directly in my eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Relax. We'll worry about all that later. Let's just enjoy right now." He pecked me on the forehead. "I'm glad you're back. It's been hell without you."

I grin. "With Emmett around, I bet it was." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Don't forget Jasper too."

We laughed and grasping hands, went back into the house.

The next morning, I came downstairs and stopped right in my tracks. Sam, Paul, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry and Jake were congregated in the living room, hours early from when they were supposed to arrive. Half of them had their jaws dropped on the floor as they stared at my sisters. None of them saw me enter the room.

"So Bella is some kind of demigod?" Sam asked Carlisle, who nodded. "Yes, and these women are from her island of Themyscira. They're Amazonian warriors. They're here to help us fight off what's left of Victoria's army."

"Bella never mentioned any of this to me." Jake spoke up, not taking his eyes off my sister Esmeralda, who blushed under his gaze. I frowned. Wonder what's going on with that.

"Bella was under the impression she was to be punished by her father if she spoke of her true heritage."

"Charlie knows about it? Her being a demigod?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Charlie is not Bella's biological father. And I'm not sure exactly what all he knows about her."

"He knows it all." I spoke up. "He is my uncle, after all."

Carlisle and almost all the wolves turned around suddenly and it was almost comical the way they were looking at me.

"Your uncle?" Carlisle asked, tilting his head a little in confusion. I nodded.

"My father is Charlie's brother."

"So Charlie is a god?" Emmett asked. "Holy shit." He yelped when Esme's hand smacked the back of his head. I smirked.

"He isn't just a god. He's the Lord of the Underworld."

Emmett's jaw dropped open. "CHARLIE IS FUCKING HADES?" I jumped back from his yell while Esme slapped him again and glared. I rolled my eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." No one said a word for a few moments.

"Oh hi, Bella!" Jake waved at me. "Didn't see ya there."

"Cuz you were oogling Esmeralda like a horny school boy." I raised an eyebrow.

Emmett laughed, while Jake just blushed.

"Okay, let's get back on track here." Sam shot a glare at Jake, who sobered up.

"How long until these newborns come?" Sam turned back to Carlisle, who frowned.

"We don't know for sure. One, because Bella killed Victoria and Riley so there's a bunch of newborns running around, wild and unpredictable." I felt guilt well up within me. It was my fault dozens of innocent people were dying at the hands of those out of control vampires. If only I had taken them out while I had the chance.

Carlisle continued, oblivious to my guilt. "And the other is Alice cannot see werewolves. With you all being here, you've unintentionally blocked her from seeing when they'll come."

Sam nodded thoughtfully, before shooting a glance at me. Suddenly I wished I was a mind reader.

He continued to stare at me until he spoke. "Do you think Hades and your father will be interested in helping us?"

I shrugged. "Probably. I'll have to ask. And I'll get Bruce back up here too. I don't know what happened to him. Or my father, now that I think of it."

"Bruce?" Sam asked.

"Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as the Gotham Bat, or Batman. He was the first to figure out my true identity. He must've left to get some supplies to help. Either that or he's still looking for people to join his team."

Sam nodded, then sighed. "We'll have to take this up with the Council." Sam began, almost hesitantly. "I of course would love to help, but I don't speak for everyone else. We'll have to get back to you."

"Of course, at the moment there is no rush." Carlisle ushered the wolves out, Jake stopped to give me a quick hug and sneak another look at Esmeralda and then he too was gone.


	16. Zeus and Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella reunites with her father, Zeus and her Uncle Hades.

Bella POV

I arrived at the home that I shared with Charlie, or Hades to be exact. The cruiser was parked in front, so I knew he was home. I parked my truck and got out, just as the front door opens.

"Bella?" Hades asked. "Where the hell were you?" I smirk at the unintentional pun. "I tried calling you but you left your phone here."

"I went back to Themyscira." At that, he froze. "Whatever for? Do they need help?"

I shook my head. "Not them, the Cullens." Hades let me in and after shutting the door turned to face me, puzzled. "What in the gods do they need help for? They're humans, they have no buisness even knowing the Amazons exist! Or us for that matter! I assume you told them?" His hair suddenly turned into blue flames as he lets out his frustration.

"They're not human anyway. They're vampires."

"WHAT!" The flames on his head grew brighter and higher as he spun to face me. I stared back, unafraid. I had faced his wrath before, this was nothing new.

"Like actual vmapires? Blood sucking vampires?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "Yess, those are the only kind of vampires."

"What the hell are you doing dating a vampire?"

"Obviously I can't date a human. They age and they die, I don't. Vampires don't age either so I don't have to worry about Edward dying."

"Yeah, but a vampire? They kill people! They feed off their blood!" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Not the Cullens. They feed off the blood of animals, not people. That's why they have gold eyes and not red like a human drinking vampire."

Hades stared at me for a few moments before sighing heavily. "Why are you always getting mixed up in things?" he muttered before wondering off, leaving me alone in the living room.

Later as we were watching tv, my father Zeus materialized suddenly in front of us.

"What the f-" I stopped myself. Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Picking up the language of man, are you Diana?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Where have you been?" I demanded. "You disappeared on us, and we need your help! You know about the Victoria situation, right?"

He nodded grimly. "Of course I do. I was at Olympus, trying to see if the other gods will help."

I was shocked, but in a good way. I didn't think of asking the gods to help. I couldn't picture Aphrodite fighting anyone.

"You know, Ares would be useful right about now." Zeus drew me back in the moment.

"Ares is dead, or have you forgotten?" I stood up. "He tried to kill you and the others! So even if he were alive, there's no way we could trust him to help us."

"I was just saying. Geez Diana, you're so feisty." He flashed me a grin. "Just like your mother." he dodged the pillow I threw at him.

"You break anything, you pay." Hades said gruffly. Zeus laughed. "Oh brother! You're so stiff. Let loose a little." Hades stared at him skeptically. "The last time I 'let loose', Poseidon and Athena didn't stop laughing at me for a week. So thanks, but no thanks."

Zeus laughed again, and patted Hades on the back. "Okay then. Be stiff."

"What are we going to do about the newborn army?" I hissed between my teeth, glaring at Zeus with my hands on my hips.

He shrugged.

"Father!"

"Look Diana, this is more Athena's area. I know next to nothing about strategies."

"You literally led the gods in Themyscira's defense after Ares tried to kill you all and held the Amazons captive!"

"Yes, that's all I did was lead! All the planning, the strategies, that was Athena!"

"You're pointless!" I groaned throwing my hands up in the air.

"I've been saying that for eons." Hades put in his two cents. "He might as well take over the Underworld and let me have Olympus. I'll do a better job leading it than he."

"Nice try, Hades." Zeus boomed. "You will never rule Olympus. Not while I'm still around."

"It was worth a shot." Hades shrugged and turned back to the tv.

I turned back to my useless Father. "Did you even ask the gods to help while you were there or did you get drunk with Dionysus again?" He smiled sheepishly. "Guy knows how to have a good time."

I rolled my eyes yet again and shook my head in irritation. He may be king of the gods, but he was also the king of immaturity.

I took a deep breath and glared at him. "Ask them for help, or I will smack you so hard you turn mortal." My voice was low and dangerous, and I saw Zeus gulp in fear. He nodded slowly then he disappeared. For a few moments, everything was silent then Hades burst into laughter.

"Next time I try to take over Olympus, I'm taking you with me."

I roll my eyes. Seems like I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Not on your life. You're on your own."


	17. Batman's Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman brings Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg to help fight the newborns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things I need to mention for this chapter: 
> 
> 1\. There is some mild Billie Ellish bashing. If you're a fan of her, please don't take it personally. I don't like her, but I don't think too badly of her. That is all Rosalie and Edward who think that. 
> 
> 2\. I have brought back Zeus and Bruce, but I have also brought in some new characters. I have brought in Barry, Viktor, and Arthur. This is now not only a Twilight/Wonder Woman fic, but a Twilight/Wonder Woman/Justice League fic. I will be updating the tags. 
> 
> 3\. There are some references I made in this chapter. Downton Abbey gets a mention, and Emmett makes an Iron Man reference, sings a little bit of Ozzy Osbourne's 'Crazy Train' and makes a 50 Shades of Grey reference. Not to forget humming the Mission Impossible Theme toward the beginning. 
> 
> 4\. More of Emmett's shenanigans. See number 3. 
> 
> 5.I have no plans to bring Superman back. Sorry, Superman fans. 
> 
> I have enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> So without further ado, here is chapter 17.)

Edward POV

Bella had gone home to try to convince Charlie-or Hades I mentally correct- to help us with the newborns. Alice was sitting alone in the corner trying to somehow spark a vision to find out when they were coming. Emmett was helping Carlisle hack into Interpol to find Bruce's number. We had tried calling the number he had called us on earlier, but it wasn't his, it was some guy named Alfred Pennyworth, whoever he was. So now Emmett was showing off his hacking skills while humming the Mission Impossible Theme obnoxiously. 

Rose was still a little pissed off at Emmett and so she was across the room flipping through a Star Magazine. "She is so tacky." I heard her murmur. I took a peek into her mind and saw she was talking about Billie Ellish. For once, Rose had said something that I agree with. Billie's hair was a complete dumpster fire. 

Jasper on the other hand was watching an episode of Downton Abbey-which was one of Carlisle's favorite tv shows-which I had no idea he liked it too. I watched as on screen Mr. Bates was arrested for the supposed murder of his ex-wife Vera. I decided that I would watch from the first season. 

I turned my attention to Esme who was doing what she did best: cleaning. Even though the house was spotless, she was still cleaning. With as much time as we have on our hands, it's best to find ways to keep busy. 

I turned back to Alice, who was sitting criss crossed on the floor, eyes closed still trying to spark a vision. Poor Alice hadn't been able to see a thing, especially since those damn mutts were over here earlier. It was very frustrating to not be able to see danger coming. 

"Got it!" Emmett yelled suddenly. Rosalie shot a glare at him over her magazine. 

"Bruce's number?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. Emmett gave me a confirmation nod. "So who's gonna call 'cuz I bet my ass it isn't gonna be me." He held the paper with Bruce's number out to me. 

"Emmett Cullen, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language?" Esme scolded. At least Emmett had the nerve to look sheepish. 

"Why can't you call him?" I grumbled but taking the paper out of his hand. He smiled smugly at me. "Because I don't want to." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. After dialing the number, I waited for Bruce to pick up. 

"Wayne." 

"Bruce, it's Edward Cullen." 

"Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled. I grin.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got this number, I'm pretty sure I already know." I laugh and then got straight to the point. 

"I was calling because we need to know if you were planning to return to help us with our newborn problem." I proceeded to inform him about the events leading up to the present. After I finished, there was a silence. 

"Diana has sure been busy since I left." he finally said. I shook my head. He had no idea. 

"I should be back up there late tonight or early tomorrow. I have some recruits, but one of them is still undecided. I'm waiting for him to make a decision, and once he does I'll be headed your way." 

"Okay, we'll see you soon." We hung up, and I turned to the others. 

"Bruce said he was-" 

"Gay." Emmett interrupted, and guffawed like the idiot he was. I narrowed my eyes at him in irritation. I swallowed it down and started over. 

"Bruce said he was-" 

"Iron Man!" 

I pinched the bridge of my nose wearily. I took a few deep breaths and tried one more time. 

"Bruce said he was-" 

"GOING OFF THE RAILS ON A CRAZY TRAIN!" 

I lost my shit. 

"I'M ABOUT TO GO OFF THE RAILS ON A CRAZY TRAIN AND DO SOME PERMANENT DAMAGE TO YOUR FAVORITE APPENDAGE IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

"Ooh la la." Emmett wriggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. "Mr. Grey will see me now." 

Before I could retort, Esme cut me off. "Edward, watch your mouth! Emmett, stop bothering your brother!" 

I growled low in my throat and stalked off to my room to blast Debussy. I didn't leave for the rest of the night. 

The next morning I heard some unfamiliar voices downstairs so I came down and what I saw stopped me in my tracks. There was Bruce, but standing next to him was a scrawny teen, about fifteen or sixteen with dark hair. He was holding a pizza box. Next to him was a huge man, with a golden trident in his hand. He had long brown hair, and facial hair that rivaled Zeus', who was next to Carlisle. Beside Zeus was Hades, whose head was engulfed in blue flames. 

Standing not far from Hades was a man, who looked more like a robot than a man. He was a cyborg. He was tall, and was standing straight up. I was startled when he suddenly turned and gave me a knowing look. I gave him a polite smile and looked over. There she was, over to the side looking irritated. 

I made my way over to Bella, who lit up when she saw me. I gathered her in my arms and she laid her head on my chest. 

"What's wrong?" I whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"My father." she shot Zeus a dark look. "He went to Olympus to ask the gods for help and they refused him. He had gotten drunk with Dionysus again and he made a complete fool of himself when he went to talk to them on my behalf. Not only that, they won't help because I'm not a true god. They didn't see any reason to help us, especially since there's a bunch of us. They said we could handle it ourselves." She shot another glare at Zeus, who shrunk under the force of it. 

"Leave it to my father to behave like a total jackass. He's supposed to be King of all gods, not the laughing stock of Olympus!" She scowled. 

I gave her a hug and rubbed her back. "With Bruce's recruits, the wolves, and your Amazonian sisters, we shouldn't have a problem taking down those newborns. I'm not sure about the kid though." I gestured to the kid, who was looking in our direction. As quick as a flash, he was suddenly in front of us. 

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen! Nice to meet you! So you're a vampire? That is so cool! How did you become a vampire?" 

"How did you get over here so fast?" I was startled. The kid was as fast as I am, and he's human! 

"That's kind of my super power. I run very fast. Like really fast. One time I-" Barry launched into his story, mouth running a mile a minute. 

"And I have a fast metabolism. It's like this layer of dimensional reality that seems to manipulate space-time. I call it the Speed Force. It causes me to burn a tremendous amount of calories, so I am just a black hole of snacks. I am a snack hole." He gave me a grin and I couldn't help but smile back. Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad.


	18. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newborns have arrived, and the final battle has begun. Something unexpected happens, and Bella snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death!! 
> 
> This took a different direction than planned, but still I think it will make the story better.

Bella POV 

It was a week after we met Bruce's recruits when Alice finally had the vision we had been waiting for. We were congregated in the living room when Edward suddenly stiffened. I looked over and Alice was staring straight ahead, face blank. Arthur leaned forward and waved a hand in front of her face. "Weird." he commented. 

After a moment, she came out of it, her face serious. Beside me, Edward growled low in his throat. "Those savages are coming in three days." he snarled. I shivered. 

Carlisle immediately pulled out his phone to call Sam with the news. The recruits were silent, absorbing the information while the Amazons looked at each other and fingering their weapons. 

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm ready to kick some bloodsucker ass!" Emmett pumped a fist in the air dramatically. Arthur laughed. "Hell yeah brother!" They fist bumped. I rolled my eyes. Of course the two would get along. They're both idiots. I remembered the lasso scenario that brought the two together. 

Flashback

I had just finished a training session with Ka'Leah when I sat down on the couch. Arthur and Emmett were goofing off when I got summoned by Carlisle so I had gotten up, leaving the Lasso of Hestia behind which turned out to be a huge mistake on my part. When I got back, Emmett had Arthur wrapped in the Lasso, making Arthur reveal his secrets. 

"Like no lie dude, but your wife is hot as hell." Rosalie suddenly appeared downstairs and Arthur immediately started hitting on her. 

"Hey gorgeous! I don't understand why you ended up with that loser-" he gestured to Emmett who was laughing like the baffoon he was- "but all I know is you don't have to be. Why stick with a zero when you can be with a hero? All the things Christian Grey did to Ana doesn't compare to what I wanna do to you!" 

At that, Emmett started laughing so hard he let go of the Lasso, which fell to the floor. 

"Umm, thanks?" Rosalie giggled and shook her head. I walked over and picked up my Lasso. 

"Stop playing with my lasso. It is not a toy." I glared at the two morons and stalked out of the room, the sound of snickers behind me. 

End Flashback

I came out of the memory as Carlisle snapped his phone shut. For someone as progressive as Carlisle, he still uses a flip phone. Get with the times, grandpa. 

"The wolves are on their way." he announced, looking pained. "They spoke with the Council, who have agreed to let them help us." 

I turned to look at Esmeralda, who had began giggling. No doubt she had been thinking about Jacob. I scowled in her general direction and she stopped. 

"We need to be ready for their attack." Phillipus spoke up. "I say we start training immediately." 

Jasper, who had been silent on the couch stood up abruptly. "I have experience with newborns. I can help train. You'll need to know about the nature of newborn vampires if we want to stop them." His voice was low and soft, but still enough to send shivers down my spine. Sensing my fear, Jasper suddenly turned to me. 

"How much do you know about me, Bella?" he asked. Emmett flopped down on the couch in a huff, obviously having heard the story before. Zeus and Hades both shifted their weight nervously in the background. 

"Not much." I admitted. 

Jasper turned to look at Edward curiously.

"No." Edward answered his unspoken question. "I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt for her to hear it now." 

"Ahh!" Emmett groaned dramatically, and Rose slapped the back of his head. 

"Damn girl. You get that boy in check!" Arthur whistled. "You ever need someone whom you don't need to slap on a daily basis, come holler at me." He gave her a wink. Despite being smacked, Emmett laughed. What an idiot. 

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother while Jasper just shook his head and returned his attention to me. He sat down and slowly started rolling up the sleeve of his ivory sweater. 

Everyone surrounded him almost instantly, the atmosphere quickly becoming tense. After rolling up his sleeve, Jasper held his wrist under the edge of the lampshade beside him, close to the light of the bulb and traced his finger of the crescent shaped scars on his pale skin. 

I recognized them immediately. Those scars matched the one James left on my wrist. A permanent reminder of his attack. 

As I stared in horror, he removed his sweater to reveal more scars all over his neck and jawline. There were even some on his face. Gasps and murmurs filled the room as everyone looked. 

"What happened to you?" I gasped in shock. He smiled sadly at me. 

"The same thing that happened to your wrist. Repeated a thousand times over." he laughed bitterly. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar." 

"Woah, woah, woah." Barry cut in. "You vamps have what now? Venom? Am I hearing this correctly?" 

Arthur gave him a playful shove. "Open your ears kid, that's what he said." Jasper returned to his story. 

"You see, Bella, I didn't quite have the same upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely." 

He proceeded to tell us about his history, from being a Confederate soldier in the Civil War to being Maria's top man in the newborn army wars. When he was done, there was complete silence.

"Holy shit." Arthur swore, fascinated. Bruce nodded in agreement. "Took the words right out of my mouth." 

After that, we began strategizing on how we can defeat the newborns. By then, the wolves had shown up and right away Esmeralda and Jake were flirting up a storm. I felt a flare of jealousy but it disappeared as quickly as it had came. I had no reason to be jealous, I had Edward. 

After three long days, it was time. They were coming. 

We were gathered in the clearing, the same where Edward had taken me to watch his family play baseball. The same where James had made me his target. 

Standing on the far end of the clearing were the newborns. They had been expecting us. They aged from anywhere between their early 20s to their late 30s. They all had bright red eyes. Eyes that would haunt me for the rest of my life. 

My fingers twitched, itching to pull out the sword strapped to my back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Viktor gear up ready to fire a blast from the weapon built into his arm. Arthur clutched his Trident close, his cold, hard eyes never leaving the newborns. Bruce was heavily armored, with complicated looking weapons in his utility belt. Poor Barry was shaking like a leaf beside me. 

"You okay?" I whispered. He gulped. 

"Full disclosure, but here's the thing. See, I'm afraid of bugs, and guns, and obnoxiously tall people." He shot a glance at Emmett, who gave him a silly grin. Barry shuddered, and turned to face me again. "And murder. I can't be here. It's really cool you guys seem ready to do battle and stuff but seriously, full transparency, I've never done battle. I've just pushed some people and ran away. And even then I didn't push, I passive aggressively nudged." 

"Just distract them." 

He stared at me blankly. "What?" 

"Distract them. Run circles around them, do whatever. When they're distracted, someone can take them out before they realize what's happening." 

He nodded slowly, understanding. He gave me a thumbs up. "Got it. Thanks." I smiled at him and turned back to face the army. 

Phillipus suddenly appeared by my side. "We are ready when you are, Diana." I looked back toward my sisters and saw them in formation, bows drawn. The tips of their arrows were lit with flame and were aimed toward their targets. 

I turned back again as Carlisle stepped forward toward the newborns. I saw each Cullen stiffen in anxiety. 

"It doesn't have to be this way." he began quietly, in an effort to bring peace. I hated to be a pessimist, but I knew his attempt was in vain. They weren't going to rest until they got what they came here for.

The leader, a burly man with dark hair, laughed. 

"You hear that?" he called to the others. "He thinks they can stop us from fighting! Like they even have a chance against us!" he laughed again and shook his head.

"It doesn't have to come to a fight." Carlisle continued, undeterred. "We can talk about this." 

The leader shook his head mockingly. 

"There's no need." he gestured to the Amazons, who had their weapons drawn. "That speaks for you. You came for a fight, and a fight you will get." His eyes trailed over to me and he smiled a evil grin. "Unless you hand her over." 

"Not a chance!" Edward snarled, and took a defensive stance in front of me. The leader laughed again. 

"Suit yourself. Let's get started, shall we?" 

And with that, all hell broke loose. 

Dozens of lit arrows suddenly flew through the air and met their targets. The screams of dying vampires filled the air. 

The newborns that weren't hit charged us, and the battle began. 

I took out my sword and swung it at the nearest vampire, cutting off his head. I threw it in the fire, along with the rest of his body and kept going. Over and over I chopped the newborns into bits and threw them into flames, where they turned to ash. 

Time went on and as I fought, I surveyed the battleground for the others to check on their progress. The wolves were holding their own, surrounding a small group of vampires who had tried to escape. More screams soon filled their air, along with growls and snarls. 

The Amazons were also holding their own, setting more and more vampires on fire as they charged toward them. They were doing good, so I turned my attention to Arthur, who was decapitating vampires with his Trident. I had no idea his Trident was sharp enough to penetrate vampire skin. 

Bruce had managed to decapitate several newborns with one of his inventions. I was impressed. He was human and he'd managed to kill some vampires. I turned my attention to Zeus and Hades, who were slacking off a little bit but none the less still fighting. 

I then looked for Barry and found him running all over the place, with a lighter-where did he even get that- and setting vampires ablaze without them knowing. The kid was doing good for never having participated in a battle. Turning away, I saw Viktor blast a newborn in the face. Flames erupted, instantly disintegrating the vampire on the spot. 

I focused back on the battle and after I decapitated a newborn, I heard a heartbreaking scream. 

"EDWARD!" 

The scream filled my heart and soul with sorrow, and I quickly spun and found Esme staring in Edward's direction in fear and desperation. He was trapped in a headlock by the leader, who was laughing manically. 

The leader caught my eye and with a sudden twist of his arms, Edward's head separated from his body. 

Cries of horror, rage, and grief echoed throughout the clearing. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. 

And then he threw Edward's head and body into the flames. 

Something in me snapped. There was a deafening silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Edward fans! I had wanted to kill off Esme, but I came up with an idea for the last chapter so I had to change it.


	19. Bella Becomes Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newborns are vanquished, and Bella is transformed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging on. One more chapter, and this will come to an end.

I used to want to save the world, this beautiful place. It's a land of beauty and wonder, worth cherishing in every way. But the closer you look, the closer you get, the more you see the great darkness lurking within.

After Daniel, I thought I'd never be happy again. He hadn't been the only thing I had lost that fateful day. I also lost hope. Hope for humanity. Edward had been the one to give that back to me.

When I first met Edward after spending almost seventy years in self imposed exile, I was afraid to open myself up to love again. But I did, and I am right back into that same place of helplessness, grief and despair that I had been in after Daniel's death.

But those feelings didn't linger long. I pushed them aside as I exploded, a half God hellbent on vengeance. In a burst of speed, I rushed toward the crowd, ripping newborns apart and throwing them into the fire as I went. I'd snapped their bodies like twigs, but it was nothing compared to what I was going to do to him.

The storm swirling inside me broke out in full force, breaking free in a tsunami of rage.

He saw me coming and grinned tauntingly as I swung at him, letting out a cry of fury and grief. He began to laugh.

He stood back up and bent over as the laughs overcame him. "Was that your mate?" he guffawed. "Well that's rather unfortunate."

I narrowed my eyes and and punched him clear across the clearing. I saw red as he got back up again.

As I watched him, I suddenly remembered the destruction Ares had caused and the horror of witnessing mankind destroy each other, the result of Ares poisoning their hearts with hate. And as I looked at my mate's killer, I felt a surge of powerful energy bubble to the surface as I glared at him. He cowered in fear as a light surrounded me and I felt myself lifting off the ground. I stayed up there, eyes closed as I focused on the energy surging through my body. I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking up at me in a mixture of awe, fear, grief and desperation. The Cullen's' faces were pained and full of sorrow, having watched their son and brother die. Zeus and Hades looked at me, astonished at the power I was displaying. I didn't bother to look at the others, I was focused on HIM.

His fear extinguished, he stood up straight, and snarled. "People look at me," he began as he stalked toward me, "and see a monster! Look around you!" He gestured around us, at the body parts of the newborns I'd ripped apart. And I was horrified.

"You did that. That was all you. Who's really the monster?"

"You tore my mate's head off!" I hissed, but there was no venom behind it. My heart was sinking. Could he be right?

"I'm no more a murderer than you are."

I gasped, and staggered back. I turned around and surveyed the damage behind me. All over the field were piles of limbs being burned. I stared into the same pile that Edward's remains were burning, and for a moment I started to believe he was right. I was a monster. After all, I didn't stop Edward's death. I didn't do anything.

I almost gave up right then and there. But then I remembered the words to that Rachel Plattern song Edward had introduced me to that I loved:

'And I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'cause I still got a lot of fight left in me.'

That was my truth: I still got fight left in me. Edward's death would not be in vain. And with that, I slowly turned back to the man, who must have sensed my resolve strengthen because he backed up.

"You're wrong." I say hoarsely. "You came after me, after my family. You killed my mate. If you think for one second I would take that sitting down you mistake me for a fool. And if you think that you're going to get away with it, then you have another thing coming."

"Your family." he scoffed. "They don't deserve your protection, or need it. They will all fall, right after you."

I narrowed my eyes. "It's not about what they deserve. It's about what you believe. And I believe in love."

With that, I leaped into the air and he followed suit, a loud boom filling the air as we collided.

We fell back to the Earth, rolling in separate directions. I stood up quickly, and with a sudden movement clanged my bracelets together. The energy released was powerful enough to separate his limbs from his body. I quickly gathered them all up and threw them into the flames.

It was over. The newborns have been vanquished. But it had came at a cost.

I stood to the side as I watched Esme fall to her knees as a cry of grief and pain fled her lips. Carlisle knelt by her side, eyes filled with venom tears that would never fall.

All I saw as I looked around me was complete and utter destruction. Destruction I feared I was responsible for.

But some good came out of it. The wolves had their heads bowed in respect. After today, vampires and werewolves would no longer be enemies.

The Amazons had taken a knee as custom demanded they do for a death that was not one of their own. The others watched on solemnly, sympathy and other emotions on their faces.

It was too much. I had to get out of here. So I turned my back and flew away, never to return.

When I was a safe distance away, I fell on my knees and surrendered myself to my pain.

*******************

I used to want to save the world. To end war and bring peace to all living creatures, human and non human, god and mortal. But know I know, I once again touched the darkness that lives in-between the light. Seen the worst of this world yet again, but I've also seen the best. Seen the terrible things humans, vampires, werewolves and others do to each other in the name of hatred... and the lengths they'll go to for love.

I know now. Only love can save the world. So I will stay, continue to fight the good fight. This is my mission forever.

Brushing the tears from my eyes, I stood up and faced the rising sun. A new day is dawning, a new era began.

And a new person born.

As of today, I am no longer Bella Swan.

I am Diana Prince.

I am Wonder Woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more!!! Feels good to finish something.


	20. The Avenger Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers learn of Diana and want to bring her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!!!!!! 
> 
> I have some new ideas in the works. Will keep you all updated. 
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter.

*New York City  
*Avengers Tower   
*1 year after Final Battle 

The dark haired man made his way down the hall until he reached the kitchen, an empty coffee cup in his hand. He refilled his mug and turned around, stopping suddenly when he saw the tall black man across from him. With his eye patch and stern facial expression, he looked menacing. 

"Fury. What a surprise. I didn't realize our doorbell was broken." The man grinned and took a sip of his coffee. Fury, used to his shenanigans just rolled his eyes. 

"Can the bullshit, Stark. We have a problem." He dropped a file in front of the billionaire. On the cover was the SHIELD logo, large and recognizable. With a frown, Tony set down his coffee and flipped open the file. 

Only thing in the file was pictures, images of a building almost completely demolished. Light fixtures were barely hanging onto the ceiling, their wires having been cut. The main thing that stuck up to Stark was the HYDRA symbol painted on the back wall. 

Stark slowly looked up at Fury confused. "We had nothing to do with this." 

"No you don't." the Director pulled out another file and dropped it in front of him. "But she does." He crossed his arms and watched Tony open the file. 

Stark stared at the file's contents. Like the previous file, this file was only filled with images. Only this time, he saw images of the woman who caused the destruction. She was slim, black haired and very powerful from the looks of it. She was wearing a Greek-like uniform with a gold trim that ended in a blue skirt. On her right arm was a shield, but what really caught his attention was the rope she was swirling above her head. It didn't appear to be an ordinary rope, maybe a lasso of some kind. It was glowing gold. 

As he flipped through the pictures, his curiosity peaked. Who was this woman? Where did she come from? He finished skimming the file and looked up at the director, awed. 

"Who is she?" 

"I was hoping you could tell me that, Stark. You seem to have the habit of knowing everything about everyone." 

"If I knew, would we be having this conversation? She would've already been an Avenger by now if I knew who she was." 

"Be that as it may, as of right now she's a vigilante. We know nothing about her or what she is capable of. We need to bring her in. We cannot have an unsupervised super human on the streets of New York." 

"Is there a problem?" Both Fury and Tony turned around and saw Steve and Natasha walk in. They took in Fury and Tony's serious faces. 

"Do we have a new mission?" Natasha asked, already readying her gun. 

"More like a possible recruit." Fury handed both files over to the red head, who immediately flipped it open. Steve leaned over her shoulders and they both got lost in the images together. When they were finished, Natasha looked up with a raised eyebrow. 

"Do we know anything about her?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Fury pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "We don't know who she is or what all she can do. I do know is that we need to-" 

"To what? Supervise her?" Tony cut in. He took a sip of coffee and put the mug back down. "She's not a child. It looks like she knows what she's doing. I say we meet with her to ask questions and leave her to it. If she stirs up trouble, then we bring her in." 

"And how do we suppose we find her? In a database? SHIELD has looked through FBI,CIA, Interpol, we have nothing on her. Facial recognition won't pick her up anywhere." 

Tony smirked. "That's because you don't have the right technology. Luckily for you, technology is my forte." 

Fury rolled his eyes. "So how are you going to find her?" 

*National Bank of New York City 

Diana landed on the roof of the National Bank of New York City quietly. She crept forward until she reached the glass on the ceiling and looked down. There appeared to be a hostage situation. She saw two masked robbers pointing guns at a small group of civilians, while another two were holding the bank tellers at gunpoint. She didn't look close enough to realize they were no bank tellers. 

Diana decided she had seen enough and she took action. Flying up, she shot herself straight down, crashing through the glass and landing on the soles of her feet. 

The robbers turned around and let the bullets fly. She blocked them with her bracelet, and taking a hold of her lasso, she threw it around the two and flung them across the room. Turning to the other two robbers, she failed to notice the robbers she'd flung land on their feet expertly and hid in the shadows, watching, observing. 

Diana raised her arms block the bullets and watched as if in slow motion more bullets fly by her. She realized with a sinking feeling that these were no ballistic bullets. She suddenly bent down and picked one up, noting the gunpower residue on her hands. She was too occupied to notice the firing had stopped, and the "civilians" exchange glances. 

"Blanks." Diana whispered to herself. "These are blanks." She was frozen in place as she finally realized this was a setup. 

She looked up and hidden on the second floor lurking in the shadows was the Winter Soldier. He was easily recognizable, with his long hair and metal arm, which was holding an automatic rifle. Time seemed to stand still as she turned away from him and saw another Avenger also keeping to the shadows but his arms held a bow and arrow, drawn and aimed in her direction. 

Diana tensed, and spun slowly toward the civilians, who were really the other Avengers in disguise. Poor disguises, as she recognized them instantly. She saw Tony Stark, trying and failing miserably to remain incognito. She scanned over Natasha, Wanda, Steve, Sam and her eyes landed on another man, with short brownish hair with slight wrinkles around his face. She didn't recognize him, but she was sure he was also an Avenger. 

She was completely surrounded so with a sigh, she relaxed and got out of fighting position. "You did it." she said. "You caught me." 

"Impressive." A voice came from behind her. Diana turned around and came face to face with Director Nick Fury.   
"It didn't take you long to figure it out." He held out his hand. 

"Director Nick Fury, of SHIELD. I want to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for my new ideas. Feel free to follow me on here or on the fanfic Instagram listed below.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on instagram at freaky_fanfiction_22 for my fanfiction updates, etc.


End file.
